The major aims of the Clinical Core are to accurately phenotype, obtain biological specimens, and longitudinally evaluate subjects with mild neurocognitive disorders facilitating the research efforts of the Bryan ADRC. The Clinical Core's Specific Aims are: 1. Development of a well characterized repository of patients with memory complaints and dementia (Tier I Data Repository) for inclusion in genetic studies and referral into clinical trials and other funded investigations in the Bryan ADRC. Patients to the Memory Disorders Clinic (MDC) are enrolled with consent into a data repository for future studies. This repository is currently comprised of 2500 individuals since yr 2000 and includes a standardized, minimum dataset of health and diagnostic information. 2. Recruit a subset of participants with mild neurocognitive syndromes (Tier II Participants) for detailed genomic medicine studies. Phenotypic characterization includes systematic neurological and neuropsychological evaluations, functional, and behavioral assessments, risk factor enumeration, family history and medication checklists;annual follow-up with medical updates;and collection of blood samples for genetic, transcription, proteomic, and metabolomic studies 3. Build on our history as a Center with strong contributions to genetic and epidemiological studies funded here at Duke (Cache County, NAS Twin's study, Conte Center) to explore the influence of genes and environmental factors in AD risk. 4. Actively encourage and facilitate collaborative studies which draw from the Clinical Core resources of biologic samples and clinical data. Working with the Data Management &Statistics Core, genetic samples and other biological specimens banked at GSK and the IGSP along with detailed clinical data will be made available to researchers at the Bryan ADRC and beyond, including other ADCS and CHG, to promote scientific investigations of AD and related conditions. 5. Continue our successful enrollment and follow-up of participants into the autopsy program, and increase minority enrollment into our research program through our strengthened focus on recruitment. We expect at the end of the next 5 years, to have longitudinally followed a sample of 200 cognitively normal controls and 300 subjects with mild neurocognitive syndromes to augment the existing sample of 150 controls and 475 genetic family members already studied. 6. To expand our participation in collaborative therapeutic clinical trials related to AD with other ADCs and industry. 7. Share clinical data with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC).